claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Miata
Miata is Claymore No. 4 of the present generation. She is known as "Blood Eye" by her peers. Her powers lie in her keen senses and brute strength (she can kill Normal Yoma with her bare hands). She is extremly powerful despite being a child, and even had the possibility of being number one. Etymology "Miata" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Miāta" (ミアータ, pronounced "me-aH-ta"). In the West, "Miata" derives from another source. According to "A Middle-English Dictionary," by Stratmann and Bradley, "miata" is Old High German for "reward" that was used during the Middle Ages. Appearance Miata is a young girl with long hair which covers most of her face. She wears the standard Claymore uniform. Personality Miata is completely focused in battle and doesn't seem to get along with people she doesn't know. However she has now formed a strong, daughter-like attachment to Clarice, most likely because she is still just a child. Outside of battle she acts very much like a young child, even going as far as mimic breastfeeding from Clarice. Abilities Heightened Senses Described as a "sixth sense," Miata's five senses are heightened to the point where she could fight instinctively, track other warriors, and determine their strength without having to sense their yoki. This ability allows her to use suppressants to hide her yoki from sensors such as Galatea, while using her heightened senses to search for warriors despite keeping their yoki constantly suppressed. Superhuman Strength As a result of her beserk nature, Miata has the strength to fight yoma without the aid of her sword. She demonstrates this feat against multiple yoma, tearing a large group of them to pieces, and even pulling against awakened beings larger than herself, if only for a moment, such as Agatha's massive 'platform'. Biography Employment as a Claymore The Organization gives the order to Clarice to become Miata's handler. When Clarice first meets Miata, she realizes that Miata is nothing more than an unstable child and she finds Miata's combination of power and insanity frightening. Miata has an extreme obsession with her parents and imposes this on Clarice, whom she treats as her mother (even going so far as to attempt breastfeeding on a regular basis). Miata would be higher ranked if she was more stable, and apparently has the potential to become #1. Battle in Rabona Miata's unique ability is her extremely heightened senses of vision, hearing, smell, taste and touch, which allow her to fight instinctively without relying on the need to sense Yoki. She has been described as having a "sixth sense" which allows her to identify other warriors' strength, track them down being on yoki suppressants or fight without the filter of thoughts. It is because of this ability that she had been chosen to track down and eliminate Galatea, who cannot be traced through her constantly suppressed Yoki. Along with her heightened senses and massive strength she also has incredible regenerative abilities despite being an offensive type. Miata is shown to be relentless when attacking her foes, not backing down until they are dead. This makes her appear more like a "Berserker" in battle than a warrior. This is shown in her fight with Galatea in Rabona, where despite the appearance of the Awakened Being Agatha during the fight, she kept following the original mission of killing Galatea. Not even Clarice can make her stop. Only the sight of seeing Clarice being attacked by Agatha made her switch her target. Clare and the other survivors show up and manage to kill Agatha, saving Miata and Galatea's lives. After the fight with Agatha is over she stayed in Rabona with Clarice and Galatea. Relationships Clarice Clarice is sent by the organization to watch Miata. Miata occasionally attempts to breastfeed on her and looks at her as a mother figure. Galatea Behind the Scenes *How Miata resembles Priscilla: **Psychological issues **Bad childhood (though shared by other Claymores) **High levels of yoki, agility and muscular strength, though lack of spirit, perception and leadership. *The use of the trademark "Miata" for the sports car is confined only to the US market. The car is known as the MX-5 in Japan. This "Miata" is the one derived from Old High German. *"Miata" is also a first name in Africa. This third "Miata" is another homophone and unrelated to the other two Miatas. Category:Claymore